


Act I

by IndependenceDayChild17



Series: Carmilla: A New Hope [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndependenceDayChild17/pseuds/IndependenceDayChild17
Summary: When LF - 1009 is unexpectedly pulled from the Academy just before graduation, they never expected to meet the Empress's right hand and becoming her apprentice was basically impossible.A Star Wars AU where LaF is the force-sensitive, Stormtrooper apprentice of Darth Mircalla - whose past will definitely come back to haunt them.This will be the first set of five stories in this series.





	1. An Introduction

_LF-1009_

 

They were going to kill you. You were sure of it. None of the other graduates had ever been called away just before the ceremony. You must have failed your most recent test. Maybe your significant intelligence was finally coming back to haunt you, or maybe they’d finally realized just how much individuality you’d really kept.

 

You were told to sit and wait and so you had. The metal room hadn’t given you pause. The chair was uncomfortable, but you barely noticed. You’d waited for at least an hour, but you weren’t counting. You had to admit you were surprised when the door opened and the Empress’s right hand sauntered in.

 

The Lady Mircalla was smaller than you expected. Short and slim with a scowl that indicated she did not want to be there. You stood at attention, unsure of yourself for the first time in years, as she haphazardly dropped into the chair across from you and waited. You didn’t move – gaze fixed above her head – until finally she rolled her eyes and directed you to sit.

 

“Alright Clone Club,” she started as you sat down hesitantly, “Your superiors tell me you’re ‘special’. You’ve got thirty seconds to prove it or I’m gonna cut your head off and leave it at that.”

 

You go stiff – Stormtroopers weren’t meant to be ‘special’. “I apologize for my uniqueness. If it is for the good of the empire, I accept my death.” You look down, expecting to meet your fate quickly, but after a few minutes of silence you can’t help but see what’s taking so long.

 

Lady Mircalla has one eyebrow raised, but when she sees your eyes she shakes her head. “Unfortunately, Buckethead, the Empress wants to know what you can do.” Her eyes turn dark, and suddenly you can’t breath. You’re choking. It’s not unfamiliar – but you wouldn’t call it a pleasant sensation. Panic builds unexpectedly at the thought of death and a familiar pressure begins to build in your spine – threatening to explode.

 

When it does its less like an explosion and more like taking off uncomfortable boots – a relief.

 

The Lady Mircalla is thrown backwards, hitting the ground hard, and you drop to the floor in a coughing heap. She is on her feet quickly, surprise more evident on her face than anything else. “My, my. We’ve got a live one.” She whispers.

 

You’re mortified. “Please, my Lady. I did not mean – I don’t know what that is. It just happens, and – “

 

You stop when she rolls her eyes. “Report to this facility in three days.” She places a piece of paper on the table and narrows her eyes. “Don’t fail.” She leaves without another word, her cape waving behind her.

 

_LF-1009_

 

“You have all failed me.” Lady Mircalla growls as she paces. In the last three weeks of this strange competition you have never seen her this upset. Her hand keeps wandering close to her lightsaber. There are three blasters on a table in front of you.

 

One of the others, you think his name might be Theo, pipes up. “The task was impossible. No one could have succeeded.” The other one nods in agreement, but you remain quiet. You had failed: and that was unacceptable, no matter the task.

 

The Sith narrows her eyes at him and growls. “You have learned nothing.” He pulls back. “Pick up the blasters. You are all done.” This was new. She had killed the others when they failed, but you suppose you can’t expect her to do all the work. You’re the first to grab a blaster, the others reluctantly following. You hold it comfortably in your hand as you were trained. She stares and you can sense that her angry impatience is building, but you are a soldier at heart and she has given you no order.

 

“I’m waiting.” She manages to ground out and it’s as close as you’ll get. You hear the others start to argue and plead, but you have no doubts. You had failed. You do not fear death. You had been trained to obey.

 

You nod once, “Long live the Empress.” You put the blaster to your head and pull the trigger.

_click_

 

Nothing happens. You put the gun down and calmly check the barrel for debris. You don’t notice the other’s horror, or the way Lady Mircalla’s face has scrunched up – bewildered. Finally, in what seems like an unacceptably long amount of time, you discover the problem with the blaster.

 

“My Lady, the power pack of this blaster is empty.” You look up expectantly.

 

She sighs. “Well, no one has ever done that before.” She pulls a new power pack from somewhere in her robes and moves to hand it to you. “Wait,” she pulls it away at the last instant, and makes sure to look you in the eyes as she continues. “You have passed the test. Kill them and then join me.” She walks away leaving the power pack in your hands and two enemies at your side.

 

_Darth Mircalla_

 

You walk away swiftly from your wanna-be apprentices. You’d never seen any sentient-being so readily try to off themselves. It would have been disturbing if it weren’t exactly the reaction you’d been waiting for. Yes, the Empress would be very pleased.

 

In the room you just left you feel a disturbance in the Force. A shout of panic causes your eyebrows to rise, and finally, two blaster shots cause you to smirk. Behind you the young stormtrooper races to catch up, falling into step easily a few paces behind you.

 

You huff slightly because you’re still not really sure you want an apprentice, but you wouldn’t dare voice your hesitance again. The Empress had made clear her displeasure last time.

 

You make it back to what passes for your chambers on this forsaken piece of metal and flop (gracefully) onto the nearest couch. Why did killing people have to be so exhausting?

 

You’ve just begun to relax a bit when you open your eyes and remember the stormtrooper is still here. They’re standing at attention: looking off into the distance, hands clasped behind their back, stance a bit wide, but relaxed.

 

You roll your eyes and groan, motioning to one of a number of other couches in the room. “Sit down.” They do so immediately and attentively. In this moment you realize this whole apprentice thing might be more trouble than you expected. “So, what’s your name, Laserbrain?”

 

They look confused for a moment, looking down at their hands, but then they look back up, understanding dawning on their face. “Oh, my designation is LF-1009.”

 

“Your designation?” You ask skeptically. Maybe this whole Force-sensitive stormtrooper thing wasn’t going to work out.

 

They don’t seem to notice your distress though, nodding proudly. “I was one of the most highly ranked in my class. Some of the others said I might even be promoted soon.” They blink, suddenly frowning. “Well, that is until now. I don’t think they’d let me graduate anymore.”

 

If you didn’t know better, you’d think the stormtrooper might cry. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m not gonna deal with your emotional baggage, Buckethead.” They look up, seemingly confused by your outburst. You sigh. “Listen. You’re not going back to the Academy. I’m offering you a chance to join me.”

 

They frown. “What do you mean? How is that – “

 

You growl, “I’m offering to teach you the ways of the Force, you lackwit. Become my apprentice. It won’t be easy, especially with all the pod-people-ing you’ve been through, but I can promise you power.” You trail off, lost in memories for a moment. “Power you never even thought possible.”

 

They blink. “And this is the will of the Empress?” You nod, even though you’re confused about their response. “Then I will join you.”

 

_LF-1009_

 

You had trained for a year before your Master deemed you ready to leave the _Silas_ : a year of intense combat training and meditation. It had not been what you’d expected from a Sith, but then again, Darth Mircalla (as she had informed you her true title was) hadn’t really been what you’d expected either.

 

“Let’s go LaF.” She calls as you land on the planet, Illum. You cringe at the use of the name, still struggling to embrace anything resembling an identity. In front of you, Mircalla wraps her cape around her tightly and steps into the snow. The two of you slowly trek across the frigid planes to an icy cavern. As you near you can feel Mircalla’s anxiety, but try to ignore it. She’s never appreciated you prying into her feelings, and taking a beating today didn’t seem worth it.

 

You stop just inside the entrance of a cave and Mircalla turns to you. She looks pensive, uncertain for the first time since you’d known her. “When I was a youngli – this is where I created my lightsaber. It is traditional, for students to face the Crystal Caves alone. If you pass the test a kyber crystal will reveal itself to you.”

 

You nod in understanding. She had informed you of this on the journey over. If you passed this final test you would finally be able to serve the Empress – allowing Darth Mircalla return to her as well. You move to turn away, but she stops you with a gentle hand on your shoulder. You frown at the soft look on her face – what was happening? “Just . . . be careful. I need you to survive this.” There’s a moment when you can’t think of what to say, but she clears her throat and smirks. “I’d hate to have to try to find another buckethead to replace you. The devil you know, you know?”

 

You let out a small laugh, because Mircalla was so obvious sometimes. “I’ll do my best, Master.”

 

“Good.” She ruffles your hair, causing you to scowl, and then lets go. “Now get going. There’s a waterfall in there that you don’t want to get stuck behind.”


	2. Only Hope

_Laura_

 

A scream startled her from sleep, and Laura sprung from the bed as fast as she could. She breathed hard, taking in her surroundings – the bland walls, metal door, sweat soaked skin. She took a deep calming breath. She knew this place.

 

She realized after half a second that the scream had been her own and moved to sit on the bed, flexing her right hand subconsciously. She blinked, startled when the sensation was muddled through a collection of wires. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be used to the sight of her silver-plated prosthetic.

 

The single door opened abruptly, causing Laura to jump up again, but it was only Betty, frowning. “I heard screams.”

 

“Um, yes, that was me. Sorry, I had a nightmare and – “ She cut off Laura’s rambling with the wave of a hand.

 

“It’s fine Laura. Just get dressed. We have a lot to do today before the banquet.” Betty walked away without waiting for a response.

 

_Laura_

 

That night, Laura stood discreetly in the corner of the dining room as her Master entertained visiting dignitaries. “The Lady Mircalla has not been seen in over a year!” They were elaborating on the state of the war: boasting, buzzing, theorizing. “Surely she must be dead?” General Spielsdorf’s voice boomed over the table’s murmuring.

 

The man to his right, Baron Vordy-something, scowled. “That woman is a fiend. I doubt even Death could do his job properly.” He quipped before snapping his fingers. Laura was quick to obey, pouring a generous amount of wine into his cup. She wasn’t scared exactly. Though she was by law a slave, General Spielsdorf had never treated her poorly, often giving her an allowance, and had never once laid a hand on her.

 

That is to say, she wasn’t scared until the Baron’s gnarled hand seized her wrist roughly, causing her to spill the wine. “Where do I know you from?” He hissed, his grip tightening. Laura might have whimpered if the prosthetic hadn’t dampened the sensation.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry, sir. I don’t – don’t know what you’re talking about.” She fumbled out, voice rising in pitch, averting her eyes to stare at the wine stain.

 

“Baron!” That was Betty. “You will release my slave at once.” She had stood up and forcefully tore Laura’s arm away from the man.

 

His face went neutral instantaneously and he chuckled, “Oh, I do apologize, my dear. I shouldn’t have assumed . . . but in my house we punish clumsy slaves.” He motioned to the wine stain and Laura’s face reddened. The entire table was staring now: a representative from Hastur; Ukuku, the prophetess of Eridu; Matska Belmonde, president of Corvae Corporation; and even the Princess of Lawrence and her silent guardians.

 

Laura didn’t dare move as she waited for the General to speak. “Baron, I apologize for her clumsiness. I assure you she will be dealt with according to _my_ house rules.” Laura had to stop herself from looking visibly relieved, but couldn’t help flicking her eyes upwards to get a better feel for the room.

 

When she accidently locked eyes with the Princess, she prayed for forgiveness, but the woman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise – Laura was doomed.

 

Betty was about to push her back into the kitchen when the remarkably tall, redheaded Princess abruptly stood. “General!” Everyone in the room seemed startled by this outburst. Laura even noted the Princess’s guardians’ hands inch towards their weapons. “If I may, I would like to over see the punishment of this slave myself.” The General’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “After dinner of course . . . I must admit I had heard that this planet breeds women of exquisite form, but . . . “ The Princess’s eyes raked over Laura uncomfortably. “I had no idea. I believe I could see to it the girl is sufficiently instructed in . . . the art of grace.”

 

If it were possible, Laura’s face reddened even more. She had been a slave for a long time now, and not once had someone ever propositioned her Master for her body. She had no idea how he would react. “Well, I never – “ He began, seemingly offended, but Betty stopped him.

 

“Of course.” You looked up, startled. “We would not dream of refusing Her Majesty’s requests.” The Princess nodded curtly and sat back down. “Come along, Laura.” Betty forcefully drug Laura from the room.

 

Laura said nothing, resisted nothing as Betty took the pitcher and led her back to her own small room. This was unprecedented. How could they do this to her? How could Betty let this happen? She barely noticed that the woman in question seemed to be placing some of her shirts into a bag. “I thought she said after dinner.” Laura managed to whimper out.

 

Betty halted for a moment, frowning when she saw her. She sighed, cupping Laura’s face with one hand – ignoring the way the smaller girl flinched. “I need you to do everything that Danny says. She’s going to keep you safe. There’s not enough time for me to explain, but – “

 

**_BOOM!_ **

 

Rubble rained down on them and Laura felt her instincts flair up. A raging fire that told her she had to do something, she was responsible, she was powerful, she could stop – but it was quickly doused by an unbidden phrase that oozed through her head.

 

_You are nothing._

 

It was like a switch had been flipped. Laura’s body sagged, her shoulders collapsed, her head bowed. Who was she to do something? She didn’t even know what was happening. She held no power – she was only a slave.

 

“Elizabeth!” Suddenly the Princess appeared, her guardians in tow. “They’re here, we need to get her out quickly.” Her? They couldn’t be talking about _little, helpless Laura_ could they?

 

“Of course.” Betty nodded, handing whatever bag she had packed to a guardian before turning back to Laura. She grimaced, “Laura, I need you to be strong. This isn’t how this – but there’s no time to explain. Danny will keep you safe. _Please trust her._ You’re our only hope.”


	3. Crystal Caves

_LF-1009_

 

The Crystal Caves were colder inside than you had expected. Your breath freezes as it enters the air, causing a chill to run up your spine. The main tunnel soon divides into three smaller passageways and you have to pause. You don’t have a lot of time, Mircalla had warned you about the freezing waterfall, but this feels like an important decision.

 

You wish vaguely that your Master had given you an order to follow instead of her vague ‘ _just use the Force, Buckethead_ ’ advice. Taking a deep breath you sit, letting the Force wash over you like the sun. It takes you only a few moments to recognize the pull from the middle path. Smirking, you stand and follow. Taking orders from the Force was definitely something you could do.

 

The tunnel gets colder and colder as you go, causing you to shiver and increasing your sense of dread. It had been this cold on Hoth. It had been this cold when your whole world had fallen apart.

 

You physically shake yourself. Now was not the time for memories. You had a crystal to find. Mircalla would be disappointed if you didn’t return in time, not to mention getting stuck in these freezing caves for 19 days. You keep walking, the light gradually dimming until you can barely see your hand in front of your face. You slow. You weren’t exactly afraid of darkness but . . .

 

Suddenly, you’re falling face first into the cold ground. You barely catch yourself, rolling. The momentum propels you through a thin sheet of ice and you hit the ground with a thud, the abrupt appearance of light blinding you momentarily.

 

“LF-1009?” The familiar voice causes you to freeze, your hand going automatically to your blaster. You can see better now, but the curly, red mane of hair causes you to back up. “Is that really you?” This couldn’t be real.

 

She was dead.

 

“Are you going to do you’re duty now?” A voice – the Inquisitor – demands from your left. You gulp. Memories of torture – beatings, lashings, electrocutions – rush unbidden through your mind. You curl up into a ball. This had to be some sort of trick. A hallucination created by the Force. Mircalla had said it would test you, that the Force would exploit your insecurities and weaknesses.

 

She’d never said it would bring the dead to life.

 

“Please, LF-1009. Don’t let him hurt me.” She was begging now, the girl with curly red hair; the Inquisitor moved towards her, a blaster pointed to her head.

 

“If you won’t do your duty I will.” You look up just as he strikes her the first time, the butt of his gun colliding with the side of her face, spilling red blood on to the white of the icy floor.

 

“No!” The cry springs from your lips and your blaster is out, pointing at the space between them before you realize what you’re doing – who you’re betraying.

 

The hallucinations (that’s what they have to be) don’t notice you though. They’re too busy with each other: one, your childhood friend and the woman you killed, is cowering in fear; the other, a dark demon that haunts you to this day, is stalking her, periodically lashing out with the butt of his gun.

 

They are chanting now. A haunting plea of ‘save me!’ followed by a command of ‘duty comes first.’

 

You have to do something. Your blaster is raised, hands shaking. You close your eyes. The Force will guide you.

 

**_Crack!_ **

****

The blaster fires, shooting across the room and cracking the wall; your ghosts lay on the ground, the Inquisitor dead and your friend wide-eyed; you release a heavy breath and they disappear. A soft white light glows where you had shot.

 

You’d chosen.

 

_Darth Mircalla_

 

Mircalla smirks as LaF sprints from the Caves just before the waterfall freezes back into place. She hadn’t been worried. Not at all, but it was good to see the ginger. They looked weary, and Mircalla couldn’t help but wonder at how the Force had tested them.

 

It was impolite to ask she supposed – not to mention it would seem like she cared. “Master.” They bow respectfully and then hold out their palm. Mircalla can’t pretend that the soft glow of the kyber crystal doesn’t make her long for the feel of her own natural crystal.

 

“Good work, LaF. I guess you’re not the imbecile I thought you were.” They raise their eyebrow incredulously, but wisely say nothing. “Well, you look like bantha fodder. Let’s go back to the ship and rest before take off. The Empress doesn’t expect us for a few days.”

 

It’s later, when Mircalla is staring at the ceiling in her bed trying not to dread her return to Styria, that they get the call. Admiral Straka smugly informs her of a surprise attack on rebels to be executed in twelve hours on Tatooine. He informs her that the Empress herself had request Mircalla assist him in this ‘critical venture’ _– ass._

 

But there was no arguing (or even questioning) when the Empress gave you a direct order, so she wakes LF-1009 and plots the rendezvous coordinates. Though tired, they seem enthusiastic about the attack, citing a ‘lack of adequate _action_ ’ since becoming Mircalla’s apprentice.

 

She huffs at that, “I’ll show you action,” snapping grumpily at her apprentice and as she shuffles out of the cockpit. At least this would keep them away for a little while longer.


	4. Escape from the Palace

  _Laura_

 

Laura hurriedly chased after the Princess, one of her guardians practically nipping at her heels as she went. Laura was not feeble, but her legs were significantly shorter than everyone else she was with, causing a growing distance between her and the redheaded giantess.

 

**_Boom!_ **

****

Another bomb dropped and rubble rained down upon them, causing Laura to stop and duck. “So help me, if you don’t keep moving I will carry you.” A black haired guardian warned into her ear. Laura gulped and nodded, silently begging her legs to carry her faster. She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but she was fairly certain she didn’t want to piss a guardian off.

 

Ahead of them, the blonde guardian rounded a corner, closely followed by the Princess. Blaster shots rang out, and Laura halted. That couldn’t be good. The black haired guardian crashed into her, just as the Princess stumbled back towards, the blonde limping along, an arm slung over the Princes – Laura could see that she had three holes in her.

 

“Laura!” the Princess was gaining and Laura was just now picking herself off the ground. “We need another way to the hanger, now!”

 

The slave gulped, but nodded quickly. “I know a way. Follow me.” She took off quickly, rounding a corner just as a group of stormtroopers appeared, blasters firing. She stopped abruptly, almost causing the black haired guardian to run into her again, and hit the button on a secret panel. A door slid open, “These are passages for the slaves. They’re difficult to find, so we should be safe for a bit.”

 

The Princess nodded her head in understanding. “Thank you, Laura.” The slave bit her lip as the others shuffled in and hoped through the opening just as their attackers rounded the corner. The door slid shut with hiss, leaving them in the murky, dust-filled slave tunnels.

 

_Darth Mircalla_

 

Mircalla ran a frustrated hand through her hair. This ‘surprise’ attack had not gone at all as planned. Straka had taken up command in the dining hall and had small groups of stormtroopers scattered throughout Spielsdorf’s palace, but they had no idea of the layout. For all she knew the whole fucking rebel army could have escaped by now.

 

LF-1009 stood resolutely silent at the Admiral’s side as he directed their forces into a massacre. Mircalla had told him that they were trained in battle tactics, top of their class, but he refused to seek their council. She sighed again, loudly, earning her a quick glare. He was an ass, and he deserved to eat shit for this disaster of a surprise.

 

Mircalla frowned. The rebels, or at least Spielsdorf’s guards, hadn’t seemed very surprised when they attacked. She glanced around furtively. Someone must have given them away. They’d only taken a small detachment of troopers with them to the ground, but there was an entire legion on Straka’s Star Destroyer. It could have been anyone.

 

“Admiral!” The voice of a trooper caught Mircalla’s attention. “We found a group of four women, but they seem to have disappeared into the wall.”

 

“What!” Straka began ranting at the trooper, but Mircalla hardly cared. She caught LaF’s eye and motioned for them to follow. Disappeared into the wall. Ha! Every palace on Tatooine had hidden passages for slaves. She just had to find them.

 

_Laura_

 

The blonde guardian, her name was Elsie she had learned, coughed wetly. Laura knew that wasn’t good, especially with the air being as thick as it was in the tunnels. They needed to get out of here soon if she was going to survive.

 

“Okay, wait.” The Princess halted, causing the Mel, the black haired guardian to huff.

 

“You’re Highness,” She started off respectfully, “We have to move. I don’t care what the Jawa thinks, there is no way we’re safe here.”

 

Laura wanted to protest that she wasn’t _that_ small, but the Princess spoke first. “If we don’t stop Elsie is going to die.”

 

Mel’s jaw clinched, her eyes turning to Elsie, who had recently passed out. “You’re Highness, I understand, but if we don’t keep going we will all die.” The Princess continued to stare. “Look, I don’t want to leave one of my sisters here to be taken by the Imperial Army either, but I swore to protect you until my last breath. Will you take away my honor, Princess?”

 

Danny’s eyes narrowed and she lowered Elsie to the ground before standing. “I want you to listen very carefully to me, Melanippe Callis. That woman,” She pointed to Laura without looking at her, “Is your only concern now. She is the only hope we have of stopping the Empire. You will protect her, and only her, with your life. Do you understand?”

 

Mel frowned. “What? Me? Why am I so important? I – “ Laura sputtered.

 

**_BOOM!_ **

 

Another bomb dropped right above them and the tunnel collapsed, forcing Mel and the Princess apart. The lights went out, leaving them in the pitch black.

 

“Princess!” Mel called out, Laura could hear scrabbling at the rocks that had fallen between them, throwing chucks behind her. Laura coughed – the air had gotten thicker.

 

“I’m here, Mel.” The Princess replied her voice strained. “I – I think Elsie is dead.”

 

Mel grunted in acceptance as she kept shoving at the rocks. “Here, I think I opened up a hole. Can you find my hand?” There was another rough cough, a scraping sound, stumbling, but then Mel breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, good. Girl, can you help me make this whole bigger. Just follow my voice.”

 

Laura could barely breath, but she did as asked, stepping carefully toward where she thought Mel was until she felt the soft cloth of her shirt. Upon instruction she felt forward, noting where the hole was. It wasn’t very big, but they began pushing and pulling at the rocks. They went at it for a few minutes without much progress until suddenly Laura heard a familiar hissing noise. Through the hole, Laura saw a red beam of light slowly descend into a blade.

 

 _A Sith_.

 

The words came unbidden to her mind and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. But she didn’t have time for that now, because whatever a Sith was it was stalking towards them. There was a moment of frozen panic as everyone recognized the intruder . . .

 

Then the Princess gasped turning to face the light; Mel began fumbling with the rocks faster, the hole barely growing larger; Laura backed away slowly, every instinct in her body telling her to run. “Mel, take the slave and run.” Mel didn’t listen. Her movements grew desperate. Laura could see their faces now in the harsh red glow.

 

“Mel!” Danny grabbed her hands. “Go, now!” The Princess whispered harshly, trying to shove Mel backwards.

 

There was a moment of indecision, “I will find you.” Mel announced, before turning and grabbing Laura by the arm.

 

As they ran Laura heard a sultry voice drawl, “Well, well. Who do we have here?”


	5. Leaving Tatooine

_Laura_

 

Laura sprinted as fast as she could with every step she thought she might fall. The lights in the tunnels were flickering now – creepy, but helpful. She wasn’t sure how the Sith had found the tunnels. Tatooine crime lords liked to keep their air of mystery.

 

They were nearing the doorway to the hanger now, and Laura slowed. “What are you doing?” Mel shoved her against the wall roughly. There were tear tracks in the sand that coated her face, but she was no longer crying.

 

Laura looked away, ashamed and afraid. “This is the hanger.” She could barely whisper. Mel clinched her jaw and nodded in understanding. She reached for her blade and activated her shield before motioning for Laura to open the door.

 

Laura braced herself, but then let out a sigh of relief when there was no one in the hanger. All of the ships were gone except the Royal Lawrencian cruiser. Mel ran forward, dragging Laura with her. “Kirsch!” A man’s head appeared out of the bay door. “We have to go, now!”

 

The man, Kirsch, frowned, “Where’s D – “

 

“Now!” Mel shouted pushing past him and throwing Laura into a seat in the cargo area as she rushed off through to where Laura assumed was the cockpit. Kirsch eyed her suspiciously, but moved to follow Mel without comment.

 

From another compartment a woman – droid – no, neither was right, walked in wide-eyed. “What’s going on?” She – it – the cyborg frowned at Laura, “Who are you?”

 

Laura blushed, “I, um, I think I’m the Princess of Lawrence’s slave.”

 

The cyborg narrowed her eyes slightly before throwing her hands into the air and stalking out. “Princess! We need to talk!”

 

The ship took off and impressively managed to jump to hyperspace just as they exited the atmosphere. Laura’s prosthetic hand ached. She found herself missing Betty. Where were they taking her?

 

_Darth Mircalla_

 

Capturing the walking ginger snap had been easier than anticipated. Well, LaF had done most of the work, but Mircalla had been there for moral support – and the lightsaber always helped with intimidation.

 

Handing her over to Straka was another matter entirely. “Ah, if it isn’t Princess Danny Lawrence. Fancy seeing you here.”

 

The Princess practically snarled at him. “I am an ambassador from Lawrence, here on a diplomatic mission. You have no right to take – “

 

Straka moved into her face, “You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor. Take her away!”

 

Mircalla watched apathetically as four stormtroopers escorted her away, smirking she leaned over to whisper to LaF, “Well, that went smoothly.”

 

Straka growled, moving to backhand her, but never even got close. Mircalla’s hand was raised, using the force to thrown him against the wall and choke him. She moved to where she could whisper in his ear as he struggled to breath. “If you ever raise a hand to me again, I will kill you.”

 

She dropped him to the ground and turned. LaF had their hand on their blaster, their face some where between awe and anger. “Let’s go, Buckethead.”

 

_LF-1009_

 

You’re pulled out of your meditation as Mircalla slams something in her room – it sounds like her head. The string of expletives you hear confirm your suspicions, and you go to check on her.

 

She’s not there when you arrive, but she’s left her door open and you can’t help but peek inside. She’s never let you in and you can say for certain that your curiosity had always gotten you in trouble before. A beat. _Fuck it._

 

You weren’t going to enter the room, but something odd catches your eye. A lightsaber sits on her desk. Its older, but expertly cleaned, and it is clearly not your Master’s. You pick it up, feeling the way the Force flows through it.

 

It’s lighter. The Force itself feels brighter than when you’ve held Mircalla’s saber; almost happier. You’re just about to ignite it when you hear her stomping back aboard the ship. You put it down quickly, and sprint back to your own room.

 

What was Mircalla hiding?


End file.
